


Codo con codo

by Mireyan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireyan/pseuds/Mireyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi necesitaba a Nijimura.<br/>Aunque no supiese muy bien por qué.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Codo con codo

Akashi recibió la noticia de que iba a ser vice-capitán sin demasiada sorpresa. Algo había intuido por el modo en que Nijimura siempre escuchaba sus sugerencias, cómo hablaba con él, y cómo en los últimos tiempos hasta le consultaba cosas. Lo cierto es que Akashi nunca se había planteado si llegaría o no a tener un puesto de responsabilidad en el Teikou. Sabía, por supuesto, que era lo que su padre esperaba de él. Pero también sabía que en muchos colegios el nuevo capitán era elegido por el capitán saliente, y muchas veces primaban más los amiguismos que la habilidad.  
Akashi había temido que Nijimura fuese de esos. De hecho cuando lo conoció no le cayó nada bien. Temía que fuese un capitán prepotente y orgulloso que no escuchase lo que un novato de primero como él tuviese que decir.  
Nada más lejos de la realidad.

— ¡Akashi! ¡oye, Akashi!- Nijimura lo interceptó por los pasillos antes de ir al entrenamiento. Akashi le había escuchado la primera vez, pero a Nijimura le gustaba gritar de más.  
Aquellos detallitos siempre le sacaban una sonrisa.

— Nijimura-san, acabo de hablar con el entrenador. Muchas gracias por confiar en mí.

Akashi hizo una reverencia y al levantar la cabeza se encontró con la mirada desilusionada de Nijimura. Se preguntó si había hecho algo mal.

— ¿Ya te lo ha dicho? ¡Qué aguafiestas! Quería decírtelo yo...

Akashi no supo cómo responder a eso, así que intentó sonreír, puso cara de idiota, y decidió seguir avanzando por el pasillo para huir de su propia vergüenza. Nijimura no solo caminó a su lado sino que le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros.

— A partir de ahora vas a tener mucho trabajo — Nijimura tiraba de él sin querer y a Akashi le costaba andar. Aun así no se quejó – Además de seguir pensando en mejoras para el equipo te va a tocar vigilar a esta panda de mocosos. No es tarea fácil.

— ¿No soy yo también un mocoso, Nijimura-san?

— Claro que sí, el peor de todos. Por eso he preferido tenerte de mi lado.

“De mi lado” A Akashi le gustó como sonaba eso. Le gustaba estar al lado de Nijimura. Se sentía muy seguro caminando con él. Nijimura siempre le escuchaba y le decía cuando había hecho un buen trabajo.  
Le ponía un brazo sobre los hombros cuando le hacía falta contacto humano.

— Ya en serio, pueden ser un poco problemáticos a veces. Si alguno te falta el respeto, dímelo, ¿eh? Que ya me encargaré yo de que lo lamente.

— Muchas gracias, pero creo que puedo encargarme yo solo.

— Ya veo. Parece que no me necesitas para nada.

Eso no era verdad. La gente solía tener una visión distorsionada de Akashi, quizás porque a él mismo intentaba proyectarla. Quería aparentar que era fuerte y que no le importaba estar solo. Pero había muchas personas que eran imprescindibles para él, a las que necesitaba.   
Necesitaba a su padre, porque lo quería, a pesar de que él nunca se esforzase por entenderlo.  
Necesitaba a sus amigos del equipo, a Aomine y a Momoi porque al verlos discutir le entraban ganas de reír y se olvidaba de cualquier mal sueño que hubiese tenido la noche anterior.  
Necesitaba a Murasakibara porque compartía sus chucherías con él cuando lo veía triste y sentía que había alguien que se preocupaba por él.  
Necesitaba a Midorima porque podían comunicarse sin necesidad de decir nada.  
Necesitaba a su madre, incluso aunque ya no estuviese con él.  
Y necesitaba a Nijimura.  
Aunque no supiese muy bien por qué.

— Claro que te necesito, Nijimura-san. Tú tienes más experiencia que yo.

Nijimura usó su mano libre para darle un toque en la frente.

— No me hables como si fuese un viejo.

Sin embargo, estaba sonriendo.

Nijimura lo soltó cuando llegaron a la puerta del vestuario y Akashi se sintió más liviano. No solo porque sus hombros agradecieran no tener que cargar con peso extra, sino porque sentía que, de algún modo, Nijimura se había llevado con él parte de las responsabilidades y pesares que Akashi llevaba siempre encima.  
Se preguntó si Nijimura era consciente de que tenía ese efecto sobre él.  
Probablemente no.

Cuando Sanada hizo el nombramiento hubo caras de sorpresa mal disimuladas, pero sus amigos cumplieron y aplaudieron a rabiar. A Akashi le bastaba con eso, pero lo que más recordaría eran los ojos cálidos y orgullosos de Nijimura clavados en él. Era como el recordatorio de que siempre estaría ahí para él. Quizás por eso necesitaba lo necesitaba.

Con Nijimura no tenía porque cargar con el peso de toda la responsabilidad. Podía compartirla.  
Por primera vez podía relajarse y dejarse llevar sin temores.  
Por primera vez no se sentía solo.  
Nijimura estaba con él.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoy era el día de subir lechugas y eso he hecho. Aunque como de costumbre últimamente no me convence nada. Al menos he vuelto a escribir de estos dos, los echaba muchísimo de menos.


End file.
